Look After You
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Sasori tiene mala reputación. Sasori escupe groserías y vómito al embriagarse cada que el sol se pone. Itachi ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo, por un acuerdo de ambos, porque ambos lo necesitan. [ItaSaso]


Esto es para mi sempai **Mary-sama** , porque le prometí que lo primero que se me ocurriera escribir de ItaSaso sería dedicado exclusivamente para ella :3 Sé que no es mucho, pero, ¡espero que te guste, sempai!

 **Pareja:** Itachi y Sasori.

 **Anime:** Naruto.

 **Crétidos:** A Hani, porque esta historia está inspirada en uno de nuestros roles :3

* * *

 **LOOK AFTER YOU**

 **[ItaSaso]**

* * *

 **I**

 _~Un alma que a simple vista se está rompiendo hace que mi corazón se enfríe~_

[ _Bad Reputation_ , Shawn Mendes]

* * *

Sasori tiene mala reputación. Sasori escupe groserías y vómito al embriagarse cada que el sol se pone. Sasori provoca a tipos en los antros y termina con un ojo morado y las tripas revueltas. A veces, también termina en la cama con desconocidos que le invitaron una copa; otras veces, con chicas que le giñaron el ojo creyendo que habían encontrado al amor de su vida.

Itachi ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo, por un acuerdo de ambos, porque ambos lo necesitan. Itachi está ahí para cuidarlo cuando Sasori se pasa de la raya, para detener sus peleas antes de que lastime en serio, o ayudarlo a vestir cuando ha terminado de follar. Itachi no bebe, no puede perder de vista a Sasori por temor a que cometa una locura.

Itachi sostiene por los hombros a Sasori, dentro de ese asqueroso baño de mala muerte. Sasori contrae el abdomen y tose hasta que sus entrañas se vacían. _"Está bien, Sasori. Hay que irnos"._ Le anima Itachi con voz suave, como si le hablara a un niño enfermo. Itachi y Sasori salen del antro, Sasori aferrándose a la camisa de Itachi para no perder el equilibrio, Itachi sosteniéndolo de la cintura para no dejarlo caer. La noche es fría…

Itachi pretende dejar a Sasori en el umbral de su casa, pero Sasori le toma la mano antes de que se vaya. Con sus ojos cafés, le pide mudamente que no lo deje solo. Itachi no capta lo que hay en el fondo de esa mirada, pues le sonríe y le dice " _Mañana nos vemos"._

Sasori está solo de nuevo, y aunque prenda la chimenea, la casa sigue siendo helada.

* * *

 **II**

 _~ ¿Y acaso nota los sentimientos que tengo por él? ¿Y verá lo mucho que significa para mí? Creo que no es posible~_

[ _Sally's Song_ , Amy Lee]

* * *

Cada mañana Sasori tiene resaca. Llega a clases únicamente para criticar, humillar y maltratar a los demás porque quiere creer que ese día no seguirá siendo él la persona más miserable del mundo. Sasori toma la mano de Itachi cuando nadie mira, momentos después de haber insultado a un chico ciego.

 _"¿No te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?"._ Las dos avellanas miran a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, pero vulnerablemente.

 _"La única opinión que me importa es la tuya"._

Una vez más, Itachi parece no percibir que él es la única razón por la que Sasori no ha terminado de hundirse.

* * *

 **III**

 _~ ¿Acaso no ves? No seré el único para ti, pero tú eres el único para mí~_

[ _Stay Close, Don't Go_ , Secondhand Serenade]

* * *

Itachi está ahí para cuidar a Sasori. Cada tarde lo lleva a su casa y juegan videojuegos hasta que la luz del cielo se esfuma. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones como ésta en las que Sasori le ofrece probar una nueva droga que ha conseguido a un precio jugoso. Itachi se molesta con él y le pide que se la entregue, pero es demasiado tarde. Sasori la ha ingerido.

 _"Vamos, Uchiha. ¿No quieres probar? ¡Está mierda es increíble!"._ Momentos después, Sasori está tambaleándose e Itachi no sabe qué hacer con él, así que lo recuesta sobre su cama. Pero Sasori vuelve a levantarse y sus ojos avellana, pulidos por fibras rojas, se clavan en los de Itachi.

 _"Me gustas"._

Itachi niega con la cabeza. Sasori está delirando, y en ese delirio, le dio un beso en los labios a Itachi.

A pesar del número de veces que Sasori dijo que no estaba confundiéndole con otra persona, Itachi no le creyó. Trató de quitarle la droga e hizo enfadar a Sasori, que terminó por marcharse de la casa de Itachi cuando en realidad le apetecía poco estar en la suya.

* * *

 **IV**

 _~ Y la verdad es que tal vez estemos ahora más suicidas que nunca~_

[ _Isle of Flightless Birds_ , Twenty One Pilots]

* * *

Los padres de Itachi tienen planes para él. Creen que su primogénito está hecho para triunfar y hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. En su camino deberá acompañarlo una mujer la cual han elegido cuidadosamente sus padres. _"Se llama Tayuya",_ le dice Fugaku a su hijo, estando frente a la susodicha. Sin embargo, Itachi la conoce perfectamente. Es la prima de su inestable Sasori.

La cena parece haber perdido su encanto. Sasori, quien está ahí por ser familiar y amigo de los prometidos, libra una batalla interna y los ojos se le nublan. Prefiere levantarse de improvisto y salir de la casa antes que quedarse un segundo más ahí.

Momentos más tarde, Itachi va a sentarse a su lado. Lo encontró sentado sobre el pasto del jardín, con un cigarro entre los labios. Ambos mencionan nada acerca de la noticia. Itachi se centra más en el humo que contamina los pulmones de Sasori.

" _Sasori, ¿por qué no entiendes? Necesitas cuidarte…"._

 _"¿¡Y a quién demonios le importa lo que haga con mi vida!? De todas maneras, tú pronto estarás casado y no tendrás tiempo para mí. A parte nadie me presta atención"._

Itachi se muerde el labio, herido. Sasori le preocupa y no quiere que esté solo ningún momento más.

 _"Deberías pedirle a Deidara o Komushi que se muden contigo. Te caerá bien estar acompañado en casa"._

Pero Sasori no necesita a ninguno de ellos.

 _"Múdate tú… Por favor... Será más cómodo… Sólo hasta que llegue el día de tu boda"._

Itachi no puede negarse.

* * *

 **V**

 _~ Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti~_

[ _Numb_ , Linkin Park]

* * *

La gente habla mal de Sasori. Quieren saber por qué Itachi siendo tan recto y perfecto, es amigo de un tipo tan desagradable, déspota y engreído. Pero ellos no lo conocen. Ellos ven la figura sin molestarse en indagar sobre el fondo. Mas Itachi conoce a Sasori, a ese chico con mala reputación que vive en un lugar frío y elegante, tan solitario cuando posee todo lo que cualquiera desearía.

Sasori tiene casa, tiene padre y madre, tiene buena ropa y su propio taller de marionetas, las cuales poseen rostros con labios rígidos y ojos muertos a propósito. Madre tiene largos cabellos castaños y facciones finas. Usa un vestido verde limón parecido al que la mujer que fungió como modelo usaba cuando salió por el portón de la casa, hace más de seis meses. Padre, por el contrario, tiene una expresión más severa y usa el traje gris que Sasori le recuerda de cuando era pequeño. Heredó de él la revoltosa cabellera roja.

Durante mucho tiempo, Sasori buscó calor en esas piezas de madera, pero el frío de la casa no se esfumaba. Le han abandonado y vienen de vez en cuando para hacerle nuevas heridas sobre las cicatrices de las anteriores. Sasori se deshace.

La casa parece aún más grande desde que Itachi llegó a limpiarla.

* * *

 **VI**

 _~ Y yo odio ver tu corazón romperse, odio ver tus ojos oscurecerse mientras se cierran~_

[ _Hate to see your Heartbreak,_ Paramore]

* * *

Itachi ama a Sasori sin saberlo. Le duele verlo sufrir y si fuera necesario moriría por su felicidad. Sin embargo, lo nublan muchas cosas. Que ambos son hombres, que ya está comprometido, excusas tras escusas. Pero Itachi ha salido a la cita que tenía programada con Tayuya después de haber tenido una discusión con Sasori.

 _"¡No puedes celarme! ¡Tú y yo solo somos amigos!"_ Le ha gritado, mientras Sasori enfurecía y le aventaba un pedazo de pizza a la cara.

Durante toda la cita hasta que volvió a la gran casa, Itachi ha estado preocupado por Sasori. Lo busca por la sala donde ha dejado la televisión prendida, un par de botellas vacías y la caja de pizza sobre el sillón. Lo busca en la cocina, en el baño, y finalmente lo encuentra en su habitación.

 _"¿Sasori?"._

Sasori tiene miedo de quedarse solo. Itachi es lo único que tiene. Se ha quedado dormido con lágrimas secas en los ojos. Ni siquiera se ha quitado los zapatos.

Itachi se sienta a su lado y su corazón duele. ¿Por qué, siendo él la única persona que saca a Sasori de su soledad, lo ha hecho llorar?

Sasori despierta. Itachi se ha acostado a su lado y lo está mirando.

" _Perdóname. No tengo derecho a celarte. No lo haré de nuevo…"._

Pero Itachi no piensa en aceptar su disculpa. Está lúcido ahora.

" _Hay alguien que me gusta"._

Sasori abre los ojos bien. Parece que las mejillas se le volverán a mojar.

" _Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién?"_

" _Adivina"._

" _No lo sé, Uchiha. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Dame una pista"._

" _Es un chico"._

" _¿Y? Puede ser cualquiera"._

" _Es terco, es gruñón. Tiene el pelo tan rojo que parece de cosplay"._

Silencio.

" _Me gustas tú"._

Esa noche, fue la primera vez que la casa estuvo cálida.

* * *

 **VII**

 _~ Por favor, por favor perdóname. Pero no volveré a casa otra vez~_

[ _Missing_ , Evanescence]

* * *

A fin de cuentas, es difícil hacer lo que uno desea y dejar de lado lo que los demás esperan de esa persona. La gente vive para complacer a los demás, así está programada. Itachi ha decidido ser la regla y despedirse de Sasori el día anterior a su boda. Le dijo que siempre estaría para él aunque estuviera casado, sabiendo que era una promesa que podía cumplir o no. A pesar de haberse acostado con Sasori y sentirse pleno, lo está dejando.

" _Sí, acepto"._

* * *

 **VIII**

 _~ Voy a resistir hasta el fin de los tiempos, alejada de ti~_

[ _My Heart is Broken_ , Evanescence]

* * *

Sasori está solo. Sasori tiene miedo de morir, pero ha vuelto a llenarse el cuerpo de drogas y alcohol. Ha ido a bares y follado con tanta gente, ha estado viviendo como si no le importara lo que pasara con él el día de mañana. Porque si no le importa a nadie, ¿por qué iba a preocuparle a él?

Itachi ya no está.

En el camino, a eso de las ocho de la noche, se encuentra con el chico ciego que ha humillado en la escuela. Comienza a gritarle que debería ponerse jugo de limón en los ojos a ver si así logra recuperar la vista. Sin embargo, él no se ha percatado que el muchacho está sobre la acera con su perro guía, y él en medio de la carretera. Lo último que percibe es una luz cegadora, el sonido de llantas rechinar y los ladridos del perro. Todo en conjunto.

Ha perdido la conciencia.

* * *

 **IX**

 _~ Vengo a reunirme contigo, a decirte que lo siento. No sabes lo adorable que eres~_

[ _The Scientist_ , Coldplay]

* * *

El karma ha visitado a Sasori, pero él no pudo verlo. De hecho, siente que su corazón late, que puede sentir las cosas alrededor, pero no logra ver nada. Al principio, creyó que estaba muerto, luego que aún no abría los ojos, pero el doctor le explicó algo sobre una especie de sustancia que le cayó en los ojos cuando fue arrollado, quemándoselos y dejándole marcado un antifaz alrededor de ellos. El daño no es a nivel occipital, sino en el mero órgano.

A Sasori no le importa. ¿Qué más da lo que suceda con él? ¿Quién podría preocuparse por eso? Mamá y Papá mandaron dinero para pagar el hospital y listo.

Cuando Itachi llega al hospital y mira a Sasori con la venda sobre sus ojos, sabe que jamás volverá a dejarlo solo.

Lo hará feliz.

* * *

 **X**

 _~ Lo mío es tuyo para que lo tomes o lo dejes~_

[ _Look After You_ , The Fray]

* * *

 _"Eres un tonto, se supone que debías de cuidar de mí"._

Estuvo tan molesto en un principio, pero ahora está más tranquilo. Mira el panorama de la ciudad mientras acaricia el cabello negro. Itachi acomoda la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras le recita poemas de memoria. Ha hecho varios para no olvidar el rostro de Sasori y sus ojos cafés, aunque jamás vaya a separarse de su lado de nuevo. Itachi está feliz.

" _Pero supongo que seré yo quien cuidará de ti de ahora en adelante. Está bien, Itachi. Soy feliz así"._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
